Blueberry Honey Cake
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hari ini, tanggal 17 Juli. Tepat lima tahun saat aku pertama kali makan kue ini bersamamu. Dan saat itulah aku mulai merasa bahwa kau telah menyita perhatianku, membuatku suka terhadap seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya. Sequel 4 I'm Not Yuri! XD


hoalaaa~! ketemu lagi ama saia~~

nyahaha... inilah sekuel yang saia janjikan waktu di endingnya I'm Not Yuri! itu. Disini saia buat beberapa adegan romantis, karena di chapter terakhie prekuel fic ini romantismenya dikiit banget. Maklum, waktu itu saia lagi stres-stresnya. Okelah, untuk A/N dibagian atas ini ga usah banyak-banyak banget. to the point aja!

* * *

******Blueberry Honey Cake******

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

* * *

A fanfiction by kazuka-ichirunatsu23, with GgioSoi pairing. Main genre is romance.

The summary is : 

"Hari ini, tanggal 17 Juli. Tepat lima tahun saat aku pertama kali makan kue ini bersamamu. Dan saat itulah aku mulai merasa bahwa kau telah menyita perhatianku, membuatku suka terhadap seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya."

Have an enjoy when you reading!

* * *

Soi Fon melemparkan dirinya bosan ke sofa. Menerawang langit-langit rumahnya yang berwarna putih itu.

Sekian lama menerawang, ia belum juga bisa menemukan apa yang mesti ia lakukan untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Sejak tadi pekerjaannya sangat-sangat datar dan membosankan. Menonton televisi, makan, membaca. Hanya itu saja. Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa.

Perlu sesuatu untuk membunuh kebosanannya. Sejak lulus dari sekolah menengah atasnya, ia hanya mengambil kuliah dengan jurusan yang memang ia pilih untuk mengikuti jejak sang 'idola', Yoruichi, menjadi seorang guru olahraga. Namun sayangnya hari ini ia tak ada kuliah, hari Sabtu. Membuatnya hanya melamun tak berguna di rumah.

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada seorang yang telah mengisi hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Ehm, mungkin tak bisa disebut 'akhir-akhir ini', mengingat hal itu telah berjalan melintasi tahun.

Ia tersenyum sendiri, saat mengingat momen-momen berharganya bersama Ggio yang terekam jelas dalam memorinya.

Saat mereka makan berdua, _candle-lit dinner _dengan hidangan kesukaannya. Saat ia sakit, Ggio yang datang membawakan satu kotak penuh kue kesukaannya, dan berbalik jauh saat mereka pertama kali makan berdua di kafe langganan mereka.

Hei, entah kenapa semuanya mengacu pada sebuah nama, makanan kesukaan.

Makanan kesukaan Soi Fon?

Blueberry Honey Cake.

Kue dengan bahan dasar blueberry sebagai pengunci rasa khasnya. Kemudian potongan segar blueberry yang tertata manis di atasnya, dengan siraman madu yang meleleh sampai ke dasar kuenya.

Soi Fon sampai harus menelan ludah karena membayangkan kue itu.

Ia jadi ingin ke kafe itu. Ah, tidak, tidak boleh sekarang. Uangnya tengah menipis di tanggal-tanggal seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh boros!!

Soi Fon mendesah kecewa akan kondisinya sendiri.

Dengan keadaan yang tanpa semangat itu, ia meraih salah satu majalah dari tumpukan majalah lamanya di meja ruang tamu. membolak-balikkan lembaran tuanya tanpa rasa minat.

Tua? Ya, begitulah. Majalah itu sudah tak terpakai lagi, dan Soi Fon anggap telah mengganggu kerapian rumahnya. Dan rencananya majalah itu akan ia singkirkan dari rumahnya. Sebagian besar majalah-majalah itu memang sudah berusia tahunan.

Tangan Soi Fon berhenti tepat pada satu halaman, beriring tatapan cerah dari matanya.

"Blueberry Honey Cake!" pekiknya.

Gambar kue itu terpampang jelas di halaman 22. Lengkap dengan resep penyajiannya.

Mata Soi Fon semakin berbinar cerah, setelah sebuah ide mencuat di otaknya.

"Kenapa aku tak membuatnya sendiri?!" monolognya terdengar.

Ya, ide bagus. Selama ini ia belum pernah mencoba kue itu sendiri.

Dengan tiba-tiba, suara ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa mengejutkan gadis itu di tengah lamunannya. Senyum cerah kembali mewarnai wajahnya saat melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layarnya.

"Moshi-moshi...."

"Apa kabarmu?"

Soi Fon mengerutkan kening, "Apa kabar? Memangnya berapa lama kita tak bertemu?"

Suara disana menggelakkan tawa, "Haha... Tidak boleh aku bertanya seperti itu?"

"Mmm... Bukannya tidak boleh sih...."

"Nah, kalau begitu tidak usah protes. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku? Yah, aku cuma duduk-duduk di rumah. Kau?"

"Oh, aku? Aku sedang mencari buku untuk tugas kuliahku."

"Begitu ya... Hati-hati...."

"Iya, tentu saja. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, nanti siang, sekitar jam 3 kamu ada acara?"

"Nanti siang?" Soi Fon berpikir, "Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja!" Soi Fon menjerit senang. Punggung yang tadi ia sandarkan ke sofa sekarang tegak, saking senangnya.

"Baik. Tunggu aku, ya! Ja ne!" Ggio mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu.

"Ja ne!" Soi Fon menutup teleponnya dengan bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak senang? Ia dalam beberapa minggu ini jarang bertemu Ggio karena kesibukan mereka berdua. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu telah datang.

Nah, sekarang ia berpikir, apa yang akan dipersiapkannya untuk kedatangan Ggio yang begitu ia nanti?

Soi Fon memutar bola mata jernihnya yang berkilat senang, hingga tertuju pada gambar yang barusan mengisi pikirannya.

"Blueberry Honey Cake!" pekiknya, menggumamkan hal yang sama dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mencermati satu persatu dari deretan kalimat yang memenuhi halaman tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian, ia berlari menuju dapur, atau tepatnya langsung membuka pintu lemari es.

"Ada!" katanya, setelah mencermati penghuni lemari esnya tersebut.

**xxx**

Soi Fon telah selesai menata bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue kesukaannya.

2 butir telur yang terpisah antara bagian kuning dan putihnya, gula, vanilla, susu, beberapa bahan lain, dan tentunya kedua bahan yang harus ada, supaya namanya benar-benar 'kue blueberry madu'. Blueberry segar sebanyak satu setengah cup, dengan sebotol madu yang memang merupakan barang persediaannya setiap bulan. Ya, seorang Soi Fon ini adalah seorang penggemar madu.

Untuk pertama, ia kocok dulu telur. Bersama dengan seperempat dari jumlah gula yang ia persiapkan semenjak awal.

Sesekali ia lirik lembaran majalah yang telah ia sobek itu, dengan tangan yang sibuk memainkan pengocok bahan.

Dan ia telah sampai pada langkah-langkah penghujung, mengaduk blueberry segarnya.

Sekarang adonan itu telah bercampur di dalam loyang berukuran 8x8.

"Siap!" ucapnya sendiri, menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Oven telah ia atur dengan suhu 350o. Ia pun memasukkan loyang itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam oven.

Soi Fon mendongakkan kepalanya ke dinding bagian atas, mengarah ke jam dinding. Masih jam satu lewat lima menit. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam untuk menunggu kue itu matang.

Ia lebih memilih merebahkan dirinya ke sofa lagi.

Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terpejam didera kantuk.

**xxx**

"Aikh...." Soi Fon mengucek matanya, memandang pada jam di ponselnya dengan tatapan yang masih kabur karena baru bangun.

Sudah jam 2.20!!

"Apa?!" Soi Fon tersentak. Dengan buru-buru ia hampiri oven yang masih dalam keadaan hidup itu.

"Tidak... Semoga masih bisa dimakan!" Soi Fon memasang kain penutup tangannya, dan buru-buru membuka oven.

Yah... Seperti yang telah diduga. Kue itu tak berbentuk seperti yang ia harapkan. Bagian yang menghitam tampak mendominasi permukaan kuenya. Tentu jauh berbeda dengan kue yang sering ia beli.

Dengan malas Soi Fon menaruh sisa blueberry segar ke atas kue itu, dan menuangkan sedikit madu.

Tak secantik yang sering dibeli, desahnya dalam hati.

Yah, apa Ggio mau memakan ini? Ia tidak yakin....

**xxx**

Soi Fon melihat jam lagi dengan ekspresi tak sabar. Padahal baru jam tiga lewat tiga menit, tapi Ggio belum datang. Ia benci menunggu.

Malas, ia pindah-pindah _channel_ televisi dengan _remote _yang digenggamnya.

Tampak kue blueberry gagal itu tergeletak tanpa dipedulikan di atas meja di dekatnya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok....

Pintu luar terdengar diketuk. Dengan cepat Soi Fon bangkit, berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Tampak senyum manis Ggio yang menyambut pandangan Soi Fon. Soi Fon membalasnya dengan satu senyuman manis pula.

"Konnichiwa!" Ggio menyapa.

"Konnichiwa... Silahkan duduk disini...." Soi Fon mengarahkan Ggio masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hanya di ruang tamu.

Ggio duduk, melepas tas punggungnya yang terlihat berat itu. Mungkin beberapa buku tebal menambah beban tas itu.

"Mau minum apa? Biar kuambilkan."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Masa? Bohong kalau kau tak mau minum. Kau terlihat lelah begitu," Soi Fon menyeka keringat Ggio yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

Ggio tersenyum, "Ya... Terserah kaulah."

Soi Fon masuk ke dalam. Menuangkan jus jeruk dari lemari es ke dalam dua buah gelas. Lantas membawanya keluar, dan duduk di samping Ggio.

"Terima kasih...."

Soi Fon mengiyakan dengan satu kali gerakan.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" mulai Soi Fon.

"Yah, baik-baik saja. Biasa, tugas selalu menanti...." Ggio menenggak hingga separuh jus dari gelas yang berembun itu, "Kau bagaimana?"

"Kurang lebih. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, karena kuliah, kita jadi jarang bertemu...."

"Ya," jawab Ggio, "Ehn... Kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal?" Soi Fon menghidupkan layar ponselnya, "Tanggal 17. Kenapa?"

"Tidakkah kau ingat sesuatu?"

Soi Fon mengerutkan dahi, seingatnya... Hari ini tak ada peringatan apa-apa. Tanggal mereka ketika resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Bukan. Itu tanggal 9!

"Ingat sesuatu? Apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah kalau kau lupa. Tak apa, bukan hal yang terlalu penting kok...." Ggio mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Isyarat agar Soi Fon tak usah lagi membahas hal itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Ggio tertumbuk pada benda yang ada di atas meja di dekat televisi.

"Soi Fon... Kue itu?" tunjuknya.

"Ah, itu...." Soi fon tertunduk, "Tadi aku mencoba memasak kue yang kita suka itu... Tapi karena aku lalai dan ketiduran, kue itu terpanggang terlalu lama di dalam oven...."

Ggio memandangnya sejenak, lalu tertawa lantang.

"Ahahaha!!! Kau membuat kue gosong?" tawanya, sembari memegangi perutnya saat tertawa itu.

Soi Fon cemberut, "Bukan hal yang patut ditertawakan, bodoh. Maaf saja kalau aku tidak bisa memasak dengan benar ya...." ucapnya sinis.

"Ah, maaf! Maaf! Bukan maksudku mengejek," Ggio beranjak ke dalam, menghampiri kue itu. Lalu membawanya ke tempat mereka sekarang.

"Boleh kucicipi?"

"Terserah kau. Tapi jangan protes kalau tidak enak."

Ggio mencubit kue itu sedikit, seujung jarinya. Lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Lumayan sih... Kalau bagian yang hitam ini tidak ada, pasti rasanya lebih enak...." komentarnya.

Soi Fon yang tadi membuang muka kembali berpaling pada Ggio, "Benar begitu?"

Ggio mengangguk, "Yah, untuk hal yang kau lakukan secara sungguh-sungguh, tak ada yang buruk di mataku."

"Terima kasih...." ucap Soi Fon sembari membuang muka lagi. Bukan karena kesal seperti sebelumnya, tapi hanya karena tersipu. Yah, meski mereka telah menjalin hubungan dengan hitungan tahun, selalu ada saja hal dari Ggio yang membuat Soi Fon luluh hingga setersipu ini.

"Ah, kau manis kalau malu-malu seperti itu," goda Ggio. Membuat Soi Fon mencubit tangannya karena kesal.

Ggio hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Eh, kebetulan, tadi aku baru beli kue yang kita suka," Ggio membuka tasnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang sangat dikenali Soi Fon.

"Blueberry Honey Cake!!" pekiknya tak sabar.

"Hari ini ada yang spesial. Aku beli yang tidak seperti biasa. Nih, lihat sendiri," Ggio membuka penutup kotaknya.

Kuenya seperti biasa, namun perbedaan terletak pada blueberry yang sering menghiasi bagian atas kue itu. Sekarang diganti dengan krim berwarna agak ungu.

"Kali ini memakai _blueberry cream_."

Soi Fon tak tahan melihat wujud benda di depan matanya itu. Kue blueberry dengan krim senada, plus madu yang tak pernah ketinggalan. Dengan gerakan cepat diambilnya salah satu bagian dari kue yang sudah terpotong rapi itu.

"Dasar tidak sabaran," Ggio menggeleng.

Soi Fon tertawa menyeringai, namun terus mengunyah kue di mulutnya dengan semangat.

"Enak sekali... Tumben ada yang spesial kali ini?" tanyanya, dengan tangan yang kembali mencomot kue kesayangannya. Dan makan tanpa kehati-hatian. Krimnya sampai belepotan kesana kemari di mulutnya.

"Makanmu sudah seperti anak kecil saja. Oh, kenapa ada yang spesial hari ini? Kau akan tahu nanti."

Soi Fon tak terlalu peduli dengan jawaban penuh teka-teki itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memakan kue itu hingga hampir habis.

Berdua mereka menghabiskan kue itu. Hingga potongan terakhir yang mesti mereka bagi dua karena berebut, saking sukanya.

"Ah, enak sekali!!"

"Tentu," sambung Ggio. Ia memandang Soi Fon. Dalam.

Soi Fon heran. Atau lebih tepatnya malu karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Ggio?"

"Ada krim yang menempel di mulutmu, tuh!"

Soi Fon mengarahkan jarinya ke mulut. Tapi Ggio menahan tangannya sebelum sempat sampai ke mulut.

"Biar aku yang membersihkannya," Ggio mendekat ke Soi Fon.

Soi Fon yang awalnya tenang, merasakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan saat wajah Ggio mendekat.

Tanpa Soi Fon kira sebelumnya, apa yang Ggio lakukan saat ini, detik ini.

Ggio bukannya mengelap dengan tangannya sendiri....

... Melainkan dengan bibirnya.

Soi Fon merasakan bibirnya menghangat, tepat saat bibir Ggio yang menempel lembut disana.

**xxx**

Ggio menarik diri setelah beberapa saat, namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Krimnya manis...." ucapnya.

Soi Fon tak menjawab, masih membeku dalam posisinya.

"Soi Fon?"

"E...Err... ya?" Soi Fon yang tadi kehilangan kestabilan kesadarannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Maaf kalau tadi aku berlebihan...."

Soi Fon menggeleng cepat, "Bukan hal yang besar! A... Aku cuma belum pernah melakukannya...." ucapnya malu-malu, membuang muka.

Ggio memandang Soi Fon lebih dalam lagi, "Wajahmu saat ini semanis krim tadi, Soi Fon...."

Soi Fon maki salah tingkah. Selalu saja, Ggio tak pernah berhenti menggodanya.

"Ehm... Kau nanti malam mau kuajak keluar?"

Soi Fon mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Ggio, "Kemana?"

"Ke kafe itu saja. Mau?"

"Boleh... Jam berapa?"

"Tunggulah sekitar jam 7. Aku akan menjemputmu kurang lebih jam segitu."

Soi Fon mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu. Tugas sudah menungguku di rumah. Ja ne, Soi Fon!" Ggio berdiri, meraih tasnya.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau juga hati-hati kalau sendirian. Ja ne," Ggio menapaki halaman rumah Soi Fon. Soi Fon melambaikan tangannya, saat Ggio telah mulai menjauh.

"Fuhh...." Soi Fon menutup dan mengunci pintu, kemudian melemparkan diri lagi ke sofa.

"Tanggal 17?" gumamnya. Masih memikirkan perkataan Ggio sebelumnya. Ada apa dengan tanggal ini? batinnya. Serasanya tidak ada yang istimewa. Apa ia melupakan sesuatu?

**xxx**

"Soi Fon!" teriakan yang kedua kalinya terdengar dari pintu luar. Soi Fon sedang sibuk menghias dirinya di kamar, jadi belum sempat untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hei, kau ada di dalam tidak?!"

"Iya, sebentar!!" Soi Fon terpaksa berlari keluar menghampiri pintu.

"Lama sekali," keluh Ggio di balik pintu.

"Maaf, aku cuma bingung, mau berpakaian seperti apa...."

Ggio memperhatikan Soi Fon dari atas hingga ujung kakinya. "Sudahlah, begini pun kau sudah cantik bagiku...."

Pipi Soi Fon merona merah. Yah, blus selutut biru tuanya itu memang manis. Berwarna senada dengan rambut dan matanya.

"Sudah, ayo pergi sekarang saja," ajak Ggio.

"Tapi...."

"Sudah. Begini pun cukup. Yang penting aku merasa kalau kau sudah cantik. Oke? Nah, sekarang cepat pakai sandalmu itu. Kita pergi," Ggio mengendikkan dagunya ke sepasang sandal beraksen tali yang berada di samping pintu.

"Iya, iya...." Soi Fon memakainya segera.

"Ayo, putriku...." Ggio mengulurkan tangannya. Membimbing jemari-jemari lentik dan lembut itu dalam genggamannya saat mereka berjalan.

**xxx**

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Ggio tersenyum pada Soi Fon yang sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Yah, begitulah. Sup di malam seperti ini memang enak. Apalagi disini memang makanannya enak sekali," Soi Fon memindahkan pandangannya ke langit malam. Mereka hanya makan berdua disana, di balkon lantai dua kafe langganan mereka berdua.

Bintang-bintang menghambur dalam susunan konstelasi yang indah. Bulan yang hanya separuh lingkaran tetap manis. Karena memang suasanalah yang terasa manis, sehingga hal yang tak sempurna seperti itulah menjadi indah.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal hidangan penutup," Ggio tersenyum misterius.

Soi Fon mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat Ggio berbisik pada pelayan yang dipanggilnya.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi," lanjut Ggio tanpa menghentikan senyum misteriusnya.

**xxx**

"Nah, silahkan kau buka sendiri," ucap Ggio, saat sebuah hidangan tertutup diantarkan kepada mereka.

"Baik," Soi Fon membuka penutupnya.

"Blueberry Honey Cake besar!" pekiknya tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling. Tapi teriakan itu tak masalah karena hanya ada mereka berdua disana, di tempat spesial itu.

Bagaimana Soi Fon tak berteriak, kue itu tersaji dengan satu porsi penuh, tanpa potongan apapun yang membuat satu lingkaran itu tak sempurna. Blueberry segar tertata rapi mengelilingi tepinya. Juga krim blueberry yang menghias kue itu secara zig-zag. Tak tertinggal siraman madu yang meleleh dari atas hingga pinggir kue itu.

"Bagaimana? Ini sesuatu yang tak biasa, bukan?"

Soi Fon mengangguk cepat, dan segera mengambil garpu dan pisau di depannya. Mengiriskan sebuah potongan kecil. Ternyata bukan hanya spesial dilihat dari sisi luar, tapi juga di bagian dalam. Potongan blueberry segar tersusun memenuhi bagian tengah, inti kue tersebut.

"Waah, enaknyaa!!" ujarnya tertawa senang.

Ggio tersenyum, "Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan saat dirumahmu tadi siang?"

"Oh, yang soal tanggal itu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hari ini, tanggal 17 Juli. Tepat lima tahun saat aku pertama kali makan kue ini bersamamu. Dan saat itulah aku mulai merasa bahwa kau telah menyita perhatianku, membuatku suka terhadap seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya."

Soi Fon tertegun. Ggio ingat sampai sedetil itu?

"Terima kasih...." ucap gadis itu tersipu.

"Dan, malam ini... Maukah kau menerima ini, sebagai tanda kalau kau siap menjadi pendampingku, selamanya?" Ggio mengulurkan sebuah kotak merah kecil yang telah terbuka.

Sebuah cincin yang berkilat indah dengan satu butir berlian yang mengisi bagian sentralnya.

"Ggio?!"

"Kau cukup jawab aku."

Soi Fon memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hei, ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Ya," jawabnya dengan anggukan kecil, "Aku mau."

Ggio tersenyum puas, mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya di jari manis kanan tangan Soi Fon.

"Terima kasih, Ggio...."

"Terima kasih juga karena kau telah setia padaku selama ini."

Mereka berpandangan dan tersenyum. Kedua bola bening penghias wajah itu bertaut dalam sebuah kilas pandang yang sarat makna.

"Masih ada krim di mulutmu, tuh!" Ggio mendekat pada Soi Fon.

"Eh, iya...." Soi Fon mengarahkan jarinya. Namun ditahan oleh Ggio.

"Biar aku lagi yang membersihkan."

Ggio melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi siang. Membersihkan krim itu dengan bibirnya pula.

"Krimnya tetap manis ya...." katanya setelah adegan manis itu berakhir.

Soi Fon menunduk malu.

Ya. Malam itu begitu manis untuk mereka berdua...

... Semanis Blueberry Honey Cake....

**- OWARI -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : nyahaaa~ akhirnya aku bisa bikin romance lagii! senangnyaaa!!!

yukina : emang kamu cuma bisanya itu kan?!

kazuka : *nabok kii-chan* yah, setidaknya otakku bisa ke romance lagi... Duh, aku jadi rindu bikin fic dengan kisah nyata sebagai ide dasarnya deh...

yukina : perasaan baru aja deh kamu bikin, yang GinRan itu....

kazuka : iya sih... tapi fic yang berdasarkan kisah nyata itu aku paling suka yang 1st love deh... ideku bener-bener ngalir disana... ditambah lagi pairnya kan pair kesukaanku!

yukina : loh kok malah cerita soal fic laen? talkshow-nya melenceng!

kazuka : eh, iya ya... okelah. Nah, pertama-tama, aku certain soal resep Blueberry Honey Cake itu. Aku awalnya ngarang doing, tapi malah kepikiran sekuel nih fic. Dan kuputuskan bikin nama kuenya jadi judul fic yang ini...  
Lalu aku bongkar-bongkar di web, ternyata ada resep beneran dari kue ini! suer deh! tapi belum pernah kucoba karena aku gak pinter masak... nyahahaha.... ada yang mau nyoba? kalo nyoba dan jadi, kirim ke saia ya!

yukina : aih, dasar....

kazuka : tapi resep yang kudapat tuh gak pake madu. Madu kuambil karena kupikir itu simbol Soi Fon. Abisnya kan zanpakuto dia tuh kayak lebah-lebah gitu liatnya...

yukina : yosh! sekian aja dulu fic ke-45 makhluk tengik ini. Kalo ada kritik, saran, de el el, silahkan diripyu!!

kazuka :*syok dibilang makhluk tengik oleh OC-nya sendiri*

yukina : maafkan saja author gaje itu. SANKYU MINNA~!

.

.

.

**.**

**Uhn... Ngasi ripyu dapat sepotong kue Blueberry Honey Cake!!**

**(reader : beneraaaan???!!!)**

**(kazu : minta aja ama Soi Fon! *ngacir*)**


End file.
